disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Live and Let Drive
"Live and Let Drive" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Agent P travels to the glamorous city of Montevillebad to stop Doof from winning the Grand Prix and collecting the prize money. When Doof uses his "I-don't-care-Inator" to sabotage the race and eliminate the competition, including international racing legend of Italian-Scottish-Swiss-Dutch descent Paolo Vanderbeek (Patrick Dempsey), Agent P must take the wheel and go head-to-head with Doof on the racetrack. Plot Lawrence and Linda are getting ready to watch the 48th Montevillebad Grand Prix race. The announcers, Adrian, Nigel and Ian, talk about Paolo Vanderbeek, the Scottish-Swiss-Dutch-Italian racer who is the favorite to win, and who is really passionate about racing. Candace is preparing her next busting strategy when she notices her parents watching the race. She decides to join them since Phineas and Ferb are only sitting under the tree. She is bored by it, but then she wonders where...well, you know. Agent P wheels into his lair to see Major Monogram in Montevillebad in a pleather jumpsuit. Monogram informs Perry that the line is not secure, so he is sending Perry to Montevillebad in a swanky spy car, a 1963 Olson Martin, which Perry approves. After a wipe, Perry is suddenly in Montevillebad where Monogram tells hims that Doof plans to enter the Grand Prix. Perry pulls up his Olson Martin to a hotel casino, where Doofenshmirtz has won another game of Tic-Tac-Toe against Agent Double 0-0, who then leaves in shame. Eventually, Perry wins the next game. Meanwhile, Candace is bewildered that her parents are excited even though the race has yet to begin. Unbeknownst to her, Phineas and Ferb have finally figured out what they are going to do today. Back in Montevillebad, Perry sees Doofenshmirtz on a yacht and takes his Olson Martin into the ocean, where it converts into a scuba suit. He swims up to the yacht and converts the Olson Martin into a handkerchief. Doof recognizes Perry as the platypus from the casino, since he wasn't wearing his fedora. Agent P puts on his fedora, and Doof traps him in tires. Doofenshmirtz brings his yacht to his swanky new evil lair, which he got from an online exchange program. He explains to Perry that he was so impressed by the lair that he even commissioned to revamp his evil jingle. After the musical number, Doof explains his evil scheme. He says that he plans to enter the Grand Prix to play for his favorite charity...himself, namely his company, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He even rebuilt his Boomshlaka 320-I into a race car. To eliminate the competition, he invented the I-Don't-Care-inator to use on Paolo Vanderbeek, known as the "King of Care". Before he leaves, he activates the cliché shark tank in his lair. He then puts on his racing uniform and rides Norm to the racetrack. One of the sharks seems to swallow Perry. At the race course, Doof zaps Vaderbeek with the inator, causing him to leave the race since he no longer cares about racing or his fans. Elsewhere, Perry escapes from the shark, who is revealed to be with OWCA. With Norm as his pit man, Doof gets into his car, while the announcers have difficulty in pronouncing Doof's name. And the race begins! Major Monogram instructs Agent P to take Vanderbeek's place and race for him while Carl weakly attempts persuasion to get him racing again. Perry converts the Olson Martin handkerchief into a facsimile of Vanderbeek's mustache and he gets into his car, making the announcers believe Vanderbeek is back in. Back in the living room, Candace is beginning to warm up to the race, oblivious to the fact that Phineas and Ferb, now joined by Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet, are doing something that involves making a DNA helix rise from a wading pool. At the Grand Prix, Doof cheats his way to the lead by bumping cars off the tracks, making his car spew out such things as grease, smoke, and everything...and the kitchen sink. The fake Vanderbeek catches up to Doof. Ian is surprised to see such shenanigans on the racetrack. Both Adrian and Nigel note how cartoony the race has become. Doof decides to hit the fake Vanderbeek with his inator once more, but his car skids on some spare parts and he lands in the mud. Perry makes a pit stop to reverse the inator's effects on Vanderbeek. Now that he is passionate about racing and his fans again, Vanderbeek gets back into the race. Back at the mud pit, Norm pushes Doof's car out. Doof attempts to put some tacks on the road, unfortunately, the tacks went out of the wrong end of the car and ended up piercing his own tires. Doof skids off the course and into a mansion's swimming pool. Vanderbeek wins the race. By this point, Candace now has a bad case of racing fever. It is so bad, she fails to notice Phineas and the gang being swept out of the backyard by a giant foot. She decides to go to the mall and get a pleather jumpsuit. Doofenshmirtz gets out of the pool and back onto the course just in time to see Vanderbeek in the winner's circle. He curses Vanderbeek, but notices it does not quite have the same ring as cursing Perry. With the race over, Adrian bids farewell to the viewers. Cast * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Jeremy Clarkson as Adrian * James May as Ian * Richard Hammond as Nigel * Patrick Dempsey as Paolo Vanderbeek * Jill Whelan as Cheryl Songs *Gonna Get My Bust On *Doof's Evil Hideout Vacation Swap Goofs *In the establishing shot of the casino, Doof's hands are on the table. However, when it cuts to Doof, his hands are holding up cards. *When Doofenshmirtz lands in the pool, the man cleaning the pool says, "Gladys, j'ai une autre." The subtitles reveal that the man said, "Gladys, we have another one," but "j'ai une autre" actually translates to English as "I ''have another one."'' Gallery LiveLetDrive.jpg|Perry, disguised as Paolo Vanderbeek, races against Doofenshmirtz. Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes